Forum:Possible Villains
Well, considering that the main arc's characters are going to be on many adventures, it should be only fair that they have a dedicated rogues list to boot. This forum is dedicated to possible villain ideas. Ob's villain ideas *Mordraut and Jormungand (Jormungand is Hora's creation): These two protogenoi dragons are destined to bring great chaos and destruction upon Erudite due to their backgrounds. Hell, Jormungand even has his own prophecy. It's only fair these guys be some kind of main villain or great monster. *Gaeon (Also known as crack-Amon :P): This villain wishes to bring the world to its primal, natural roots. He wants to get rid of all influence of civilization, and even make sure the gods don't interfere in the world (as their worship or even acknowledgment can cause cadres of people to begin creating a society around them). He wishes to accomplish this by using a special sort of ekati in conjunction with the power of the Great Shard to nullify the gods entrance into Erudite and then remove all traces of civilization from Erudite. *Shieldknight (Originally known as Ayanu): More of an anti-hero than villain, Shieldknight wants to return mortalkind and it's progress to the very beginning of civilization. However; he wishes to do this while also making mortalkind unable to feel, and as a result an absence of conflict and thus everlasting peace and unity. With unexpected support from the Great Shard and a connection to its vast power it is very possible Shieldknight can achieve his goals. *Great Shard (Calls itself the Sephirah of Mortalkind): A vast piece of ekati with great intelligence, the Great Shard's only goal is deification, which it plans to do by uniting mortalkind on Eidyn and possibly Erudite itself into a single god-mind. It originally had the Winter King as its herald to achieve this, but after his defeat it had to wait many years until Shieldknight came across it and it made the former Harbinger its herald. It wants Shieldknight to succeed in order to be able to convince all of mortal-kind to unite into a god-mind with it at its behest. Great Shard and Shieldknight Prophecy: Stone of magic empowered to high intelligence, fear of death forces it to find immortality. The sephirah seeked divintiy through unity, its word and beliefs spread by its hearld. A hero fallen from grace twisted, Unknowing of his master's past sins. Sacrifice is needed to survive, the slaughtered being of most misfortune. *Moroitos Gods: Moroitos that achieved deification but were captured, these villains eventually get released. Each one of them represents a trait of a Mary Sue character or civilization. They fight with the Erudite Gods, but eventually fuse themselves together to become Gezurra. *Gezurra: Gezurra is the god formed from the union of all the Moroitos Gods and is roughly as strong as Ouroboros. However; because of its need for total order and perfection (which it achieves by illusion, dishonesty, and trickery), it would be defeated by Etah, the god of Chaos. Gezzurra & Moroitos Gods Prophecy: Masters of illusion and once-rulers of utopia, ascendened to the ranks of the divinity themselves. They seek the return of once glorious reign, and hold it for eternity more. Gods of perfect ideals fight gods of reality, shaking the very heavens themselves. And when the fighting is clear only the unclaimed god shall face Ouroboros' illusion, The god of chaos against the god of lies. *Mahanaxar: A alternate (or perhaps prototype) Verneitigen from another, more ancient universe. This universe had so much chaos that Mahanaxar constantly was destroying it. It eventually began to see the futility of its actions and began to ponder over the actions of "I" and its fellow gods. It eventually felt sorry for not only its universe, but all of creation. It believes that "I" and the other gods, by restarting universes constantly, are making creation and all of its inhabitants worthless and thus denying creation its full value. It also sees "I" as a cruel tyrant who has stolen everything creation has to offer and much of what it needs for itself. As a result the next time it destroyed its universe it kept all the matter, instead of expelling it again into another big bang. It escaped the inter-dimensional void it had caused before "I" could seal him and destroy him and hides. Now it is heading for the universe of Erudite, where it knows it can strike at "I" itself and not just a version of it. It plans to destroy "I" and all of creation, then destroy itself in a big bang to create one single universe that will eventually die and end creation forever, thus "I" can never be reformed and creation be worthless and abused ever again. Mahanaxar Prophecy: God of an ancient existence long ago, '' ''burdened immensly by a cycle to uphold. After eons of repitition, countless nations devoured, Pity began to well with him for those destroyed. Mortals were being made for nothing, built to be thrown into the fire again. Anger filled his spirit, rage fueled within him, fury born from the cruelness of his divine brothers. Fleeing the existence he once ruled over, now he hunts for the ultimate revenge. *Suntsitzeagal (Sunt for short, and called Firin in Erudite): This being is a separate god, powerful as "I" himself and its polar opposite. As "I" is formed from the hope, intelligence, and imagination of all of creation, so Suntsitzeagal is formed from the despair, stupidity, and dying imagination of all of creation. Just like there is a version of "I" in every world, there is a version of Sunt in every world too. Though Sunt can form itself into any physical being of any sort as it wishes, it seems to favor that of a dragon with seven crowned heads. However; its true form is that of a massive cloud of darkness, formed from the shapes and faces of everyone and everything that represents it. Sunt's only goal is to devour all of creation itself, and when that's gone it shall devour itself. For both, the majority of their power resides in Real Life 00, the universe of which all others are reflections. Each being's power waxes and wanes according to the newest generation of Real Life 00. Currently "I"'s power is waning while Sunt's power is waxing at extreme levels, something not seen since the Dark Ages of Real Life 00. Sunt Prophecy: From elder stars to distant lands, To far off expanses and worlds beyond. O Pillars of Creation, of Imagination, Stay strong, so forever that they hold us up. May ignorance never prosper, let stupidity wither, Of imagination's untimely demise be ever far off. For since their beginning has the Nidhoggr ever gnawed, Stone by stone, land by land. Worlds shall crumble, homes shall fall The lives of creation shall fade. But as long as one lives, One with the power of ingenuity Existence shall continue ever on. For the Nidhoggr can devour as much as we create, But one phrase, one group of words, shall always rebuke him. They are the words of gods, and the words every being has uttered, And they shall stand the test of time forever, because they started it ...Once upon a time.... *Salbatzailea (Sal for short, called The Arbiter King in Erudite): Known as the "final resort" to the gods, Sal is one of the most powerful agents of said gods. He was created in order to restore imperfection should Moroitos rise, either causing chaos or tyranny to prevent the arrival of Sunt. In Arbiter legends he is their long lost king that at the end of time will come again to fight against the coming destruction. Sal Prophecy: In ancient tidings did the Arbiter King roam, his power reaching across realities. Risen as a creature of shadow, found as a being of balance. Saved from destruction by powers above, a debt to be repaid by becoming a saviour. Oblivion is where he sleeps, waiting for the end of all. XIII, the number of the gods etched onto his armor, with it blessed by infinite amounts. Archon of balance and general of the gods, stalwart against the forces of the devouring horde. Comments Will I need to put characters here such as Talarus? He is a definite villain, but would I still list them here? Avetzan1 (talk) 15:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) No, these are only possible villains. Since Talarus is a definite, i dont believe you need to, unless you wish to explain his motives and plans more here. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 23:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) So, is this a page for EVERYONE'S possible Villian lists? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. Yes, this page is for everyone's possible villain's list, not just mine. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 15:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC)